Protect You
by Soororo
Summary: kai saudara kembar taemin. taemin pacar minho. minho pacar kyungsoo. kai membantu taemin untuk menjauhkan kyungsoo dari minho. MinSoo. 2Min. Kai Kyungsoo Taemin Minho and others. GS


Protect You

.

.

.

.

.

Author : Soororo

.

Cast :

Kim Jongin

Lee (demi jalannya cerita, di ganti Kim) Taemin

Choi Minho

Do Kyungsoo

.

Rate :M

.

Genre : Family, Angst

.

Summary : kai saudara kembar taemin. taemin pacar minho. minho pacar kyungsoo. kai membantu taemin untuk menjauhkan kyungsoo dari minho. MinSoo. 2Min. Kai Kyungsoo Taemin Minho and others

.

.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent, soo cuma minjem. Sedangkan ff nista ini, milik saya, berserta idenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : Typo membabi buta, alur maksa, kecepetan. Mohon maklum, author baru :D

.

.

.

Hai Hai. Soororo dateng lagi. oke, ini ff Rate M yang pertama kali aku publish. agak geli juga, sebenernya.

.

.

.

.

NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't forget to leave your Review.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

If you don't like them, or me, just click the X button

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soororo present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

protect you

.

.

.

"Eomma, aku pegi dulu, ne!"Teriak taemin sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar rumahnya.

"Eh, mau ke mana?"Tanya nyonya kim, eomma taemin.

"Ke rumah minho oppa. Sudah, aku berangkat."Seru taemin. Grep. Nyonya kim menarik tangan taemin. "Apalagi eomma?"

"Ajak kai. Dia baru sampai dari jepang. Ajak dia jalan jalan. Biar dia yang mengantarmu."Ucap nyonya kim.

"Tapi eomma-"

"Kai, cepat ganti baju."

.

"Cepat sedikit!"Gerutu taemin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Minhomu keburu di bawa orang?"Goda kai.

"Memang. Ayolah. Cepat!"Seru taemin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kyungsoo keburu datang!"

"Kyungsoo? Nugu?"

"Pacar minho oppa."Taemin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Eh? Pacar minho? Lalu, kau ini? Apa? Selingkuhan?" Taemin mengangguk.

"Hei, memangnya laki laki hanya minho saja?"

"Tapi aku cintanya sama minho oppa!"

"Makan tuh cinta."Kai menoyor kepala taemin. "Ish, aku malu menjadi saudara kembarmu."

"Memangnya kenapa? Asal kau tahu saja, ya, aku ini termasuk murid populer di sekolahku, tau! Seharusnya kau bersyukur. Lihat saja, besok, waktu kau masuk sekolah, pasti banyak yang ingin menjadi temanmu, karena ingin mendekatiku! Lihat saja!"

"Murid populer? Lalu, jelaskan kenapa kau menjadi selingkuhan seorang minho?"

Taemin langsung menundukkan kepalanya. "Minho oppa itu, seosaengku di sekolah."

"Mwo? Kau berpacaran dengan seosaeng? Ah, jadi, minho itu seorang ajusshi tua? Ya ampun taemin."

"Enak saja! Minho oppa itu masih muda. Usianya baru 22 tahun!"

"Tapi usia kita 16 tahun."

"Memangnya kenapa? Appa dan eomma malah 7 tahun."

"Kalau kau sudah dewasa, tidak masalah. Tapi, menurutku, jarak umur kalian masih terlalu mencolok."

"Eomma sudah mengijinkan."

"Mengijinkamu menjadi selingkuhan?"Kai menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau tahu, aku lebih suka kau berada di jepang dan tidak kembali ke sini."Taemin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kai.

"Jangan mengangguku, aku sedang menyetir."

"Baiklah, pak sopir."Taemin membanting punggungnya kasar ke sandaran kursi mobil.

'Kau membenciku, min?'Batin kai.

.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Nanti, kalau kyungsoo datang, hubungi aku."Taemin keluar dari mobil meninggalkan kai di dalam mobil.

Kai pov

Hah? Yang benar saja? Aku harus menunggu di sini? Oh ayolah kim taemin! Biarkan aku pulang! Hah, sebaiknya aku pulang. Tidak mungkin, kan, aku menungguinya di sini? Bisa mati bosan aku.

Aku menyalakan mobil, lalu menjalankan mobilku menuju rumah. Sepanjang jalan aku kurang fokus dengan jalan. Aku teringat kata kata taemin 'Kau tahu, aku lebih suka kau berada di jepang dan tidak kembali ke sini.' Hah, memang aku semenyebalkan itu? Sudahlah. Biarkan saja!

Eh, itu kan cafe milik minseok ajhuma, sebaiknya aku mampir. Siapa tahu aku bisa dapat segelas latte gratis atau kue.

Ckling

"Selamat da- eh, kai. Kau sudah sampai, kapan kau pulang?"Sambutan jongdae ajusshi-suami minseok ajhuma- terputus saat melihat aku datang.

"Sudah 3 hari, ajusshi. Whoah, cafe ini banyak berubah, ya?"Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling cafe. Penuh. "Ramai sekali."

Jongdae ajusshi tersenyum. "Hari ini, hari rabu, kai. Kau lupa, ada jadwal khusus setiap hari rabu di sini?"Jongdae ajusshi seolah menebaki ku.

"Rabu, eoh? Kau menyanyi, hari ini? Pantas, ramai sekali." Ya, hari rabu, pukul 5 sore. Di exo cafe, kim jongdae, seorang guru di sm high school, akan berubah menjadi penyanyi dengan suara yang sangaaaaat merdu. Hei, jangan lihat aku seperti itu! Kau akan tahu, kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu, saat mendengar nyanyiannya. Hal ini mereka lakukan untuk memperingati hari pertama kali mereka bertemu. Di exo cafe, pukul 5 sore, hari rabu. Kalian tahu, minseok ajhumma sampai membeli cafe ini! Untuk apa? Untuk mengadakan jadwal mingguan ini. Mereka memberi nama acara ini, wednesday love. Ugh, aku ingin muntah. Ini terlalu manis.

"Kau mau pesan apa, kai?"Tanya jongdae ajusshi.

"Tiramisu dan latte. Ingat, GRATIS!"Ucapku penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah itu, kau harus menari di panggung itu."Jongdae ajusshi menunjuk panggung yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempatnya bernyanyi.

"Bersamamu?"Godaku. Jongdae ajusshi mengepalkan tangannya. Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan jongdae ajusshi.

Aku duduk di mana, ini? Terlalu penuh! Ah, di sana saja. Sepertinya nona muda itu tidak akan keberatan aku duduk di depannya.

"Maaf, noona, boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanyaku pada seorang yeoja bermata bulat.

"Taemin?"Nona itu menunjuk wajahku. Taemin? Memangnya aku semirip itu dengan si rambut jamur*ya iya lah. Kalian kan kembar -_-*

"Ah, saya kai, saudara kembar taemin."Aku membungkukkan badan memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, jinjja? Ayo duduk. Ah, aku baru tahu, taemin punya saudara kembar."Ucapnya.

"Saya sejak smp sudah tinggal di jepang."

"Pantas. Lalu, kau sekarang kembali ke korea. Bukankah sekarang tidak sedang liburan?"

"Saya pindah ke korea. Menurut eomma, lebih baik saya tinggal di korea. Tidak baik kalau saudara kembar tidak akur." Ku lihat di mengangguk mendengar jawabanku. "Oh iya, nama anda siapa?"

"Ah, aku sampai lupa, aku kyungsoo, do kyungsoo. Aku guru taemin." Deg. Oh, jadi dia kyungsoo pacar minho. Ah, pantas minho lebih memilih kyungsoo dari pada taemin. Lebih cantik, sih. Badannya juga lebih berisi. Lagi pula, orangnya lembut. Baiklah, aku terlalu banyak memujinya. Bagaimana kalau begini saja, di mataku, taemin hanya seorang anak perempuan yang kerempeng, cerewet, manja, tidak tahu sopan santun, menyebalkan, berdada rata, ah, dan banyak hal lain dari taemin yang menyebalkan.

Sebaiknya aku memberitahunya soal keberadaan kyungsoo.

To: nyonya jamur

Min, aku bertemu kyungsoo di cafe milik minseok ajhumma.

From: nyonya jamur

Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Bukankah seharusnya kau menungguku?

To: nyonya jamur

Aku bosan.

From: nyonya jamur

Dasar -_-

Ya sudah. Buat dia berada di sana lebih lama. Aku dan minho oppa mau belanja dulu. Baik baik dengannya saudara kembar hitamku yang tampan ^^

To: nyonya jamur

Hitam? Kau buta? Ini TAN. Kau tahu? TAN! Sexy!

From: nyonya jamur

Terserah kau, lah.

Dasar rambut jamur menyebalkan!

"Kai? Ada apa?"Tanya kyungsoo.

"Ahni, eh, jogdae ajusshi mau bernyanyi!"Aku menunjuk ke arah panggung. Aku lihat jongdae ajusshi sudah siap dengan panggungnya. Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada chen ajusshi.

"ah, jongdae oppa dan minseok eonni serasi sekali, ya? Aku jadi iri."Ucap kyungsoo sambil terus memandang jongdae yang bernyanyi.

Aku tersenyum. Untuk apa dia iri? Bukannya dia punya minho? "Memangnya noona tidak punya pacar?"Tanyaku.

"Punya. Tapi... Entahlah."Kyungsoo mengdikkan bahunya.

"Kau tidak mencintainya?"Tanyaku.

"Mencintainya. Sangat, malah. Hanya saja, aku rasa, dia lah yang tidak mencintaiku."Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Benarkah?"Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Dia sering tidak menjawab panggilanku, jarang membalas pesanku, kalau di balaspun, hanya, iya, tidak. Belum lagi, akhir akhir ini, kami jarang bertemu." Mungkin, gara gara taemin.

"Memangnya kau tidak datang ke rumahnya?"Tanya kai.

"Datang. Setiap hari, malah. Tapi, dia jarang di rumah."Jawab kyungsoo. Oh, jadi begitu.

"Setiap hari? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memasak, merapikan rumahnya."

"Kau seperti istrinya."Wajah kyungsoo bersemu merah mendengar ucapanku. Memangnya ada apa? "Tapi, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Dia tinggal sendiri."Aku diam. Bingung mau berkata apa. Kyungsoo juga. Kami malah mendengarkan nyanyian merdu jongdae dan minseok di panggung. "Kau.. Sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan taemin?"Tanya kyungsoo. Aku mengangguk. "Ya tuhan, aku sudah cerita panjang lebar mengenai kehidupan pribadiku pada muridku sendiri."Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada siapapun mengenai hal ini."

"Yaksok?"Kyungsoo mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Yaksok."Aku menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kyungsoo. "Mulai hari ini kita teman?"Tanya aku. Entah kenapa, sepertinya ini akan mempermudah taemin nantinya.

"Teman di luar. Guru dan murid di sekolah."Aku mengangguk.

Kai pov end

.

"Huwa, kai, kau memang yang terbaik! Akhirnya, aku dan minho oppa bisa ke lotte world tanpa gangguan!"Taemin menghambur memeluk kai. Kai mendengus.

"Seingatku, tadi siang kau bilang, lebih baik aku tetap berada di jepang?"Tanya kai. Taemin menggeleng imut. Kai pura pura akan muntah.

"Aku sangat senang kau ada di sini."Ucap taemin. "Aku mohon, selama di sekolah, jauhkan kyungsoo dari minho oppa seperti tadi. Aku benar benar menyayangi minho oppa."

"Kyungsoo juga."

"Aku lebih!"Nada taemin meninggi. Matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"Tanya kai. Agaknya dia kasihan dengan kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah memberikan semuanya pada minho oppa."Taemin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menangis.

"Semuanya?"Tanya kai. Taemin mengangguk.

"Semua."Taemin masih menangis. Kai menghela nafas, lalu mengusap kepala taemin. "Termasuk..."Kai merengkuh taemin dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan lanjutkan. Akan aku jauhkan. Aku janji."Kai mengecup pucuk kepala taemin. Walaupun taemin hanya seorang anak perempuan yang kerempeng, cerewet, manja, tidak tahu sopan santun, menyebalkan, berdada rata, dan banyak hal lain dari taemin yang menyebalkan, taemin tetap saja saudara kembarnya. Mereka sudah bersama sejak dalam perut ibu mereka. Sedikit banyaknya, ia bisa merasakan apa yang taemin rasakan.

.

Kai menatap pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Pintu kepala sekolah. Hari ini hari pertama kai di sekolah barunya, star museum high school. Boleh ku singkat smhs? Boleh.

Kai mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut.

"Masuk."Ucap seseorang di dalam sana. Kai membuka pintu itu perlahan. Terlihat seorang yeoja sedang sibuk dengan kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Permisi, saya kim jongin, murid baru."Ucap kai. Yeoja bermata rusa itu memandang kai sejenak. Tatapan matanya dingin dan datar.

"Tuan oh."Panggil yeoja itu. Tidak lama kemudian, masuk seorang namja berkulit pucat. "Antar murid ini ke kelas 2-2. Dia murid baru, namanya kim jong in."Ucap nya. Tuan oh membungkukkan badannya lalu memberi kai kode untuk mengikutinya.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama kim jongin?"Tanya tuan oh.

"Ne. Saya kim jongin."

"Aku sehun. Tidak perlu memanggilku tuan oh seperti tadi."Kai mengangguk. "luhan memang sedang tidak baik. Makanya dia dingin seperti itu. Biasanya dia tidak sedingin itu, kok. Jadi, jangan berpikiran buruk tentangnya, karena perlakuannya tadi."

"Luhan?"

"Kepala sekolah. Namanya luhan. Anak anak biasanya memanggilnya hannie saeng."Kai kembali mengangguk.

"Anda, guru juga, di sini?"Tanya kai.

"Aku sekertaris luhan."

"Jadi, tidak mengajar?"sehun menggeleng.

"Ini kelasmu."sehun dan kai berhenti di sebuah kelas bertuliskan 2-2. Sehun mengetuk pintu kelas tersebut, tidak lama kemudian, pintu tersebut terbuka, menampilkan seorang yeoja mungil dengan mata bulat. "Do seongsaeng, ini kim jongin, murid pindahan dari jepang."Ucap kyuhyun. Do seongsaeng-kyungsoo- tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kelas bersama kai. Semua kelas terdiam melihat kai.

"Min, kau sekarang pakai celana?"Tanya seorang yeoja bermata panda.

"Heh? Enak saja, aku masih pakai rok!"Seru taemin yang duduk di belakang yeoja itu.

"Lho? Taeminnya ada dua."Ucap yeoja panda itu lugu. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Anak anak, hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru. Namanya kim jongin. Jongin, perkenalkan dirimu."Ucap kyungsoo.

"Kim jongin, biasa di panggil kai, salam kenal."Kai membungkukkan badannya.

"Cih, sok keren."Celetuk taemin.

"Kai, karena kau sudah mengenal taemin, kau duduk di sebelah taemin, ne?"Ucap kyungsoo. Mata taemin melebar.

"Shirreo! Aku tidak mau duduk dengan bocah hitam itu!"Seru taemin. Seluruh penghuni kelas tertawa mendengarnya. Kai hanya menatap taemin datar.

"Taemin, ayolah diakan saudara kembarmu."Ucap kyungsoo lembut. Kai menatap taemin, lalu mengangguk. Taemin menghela nafas lalu ikut mengangguk. "Kibum, kau tidak apa apa, kan, duduk bersama zitao?"Tanya kyungsoo. Kibum mengangguk, lalu pindah ke bangku di belakangnya.

Kai berjalan mendekati taemin. "Kalau mau ku bantu, jangan menyulitkanku, arra."Bisik kai sambil duduk. Taemin menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

.

"Noona."Panggil kai. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah kai.

"Ada apa?"Tanya kyungsoo.

"Aku... Ajari aku materi sebelumnya. Sepertinya aku agak ketinggalan."Kai tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi, aku harus mengantarkan ini pada minho."Kyungsoo mengangkat sebuah kota bekal.

"Biar taemin saja. Ayolah noona, nilaiku bisa hancur kalau begini terus."Kai memelas. Kyungsoo menatap kai sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Arra."

.

"Min? Kenapa kau yang mengantarkan makanku?"Tanya minho.

"Karena kyungsoo sedang memberi materi tambahan pada kai."Jawab taemin.

"Kai? Saudara kembarmu?"Tanya minho. Taemin mengangguk.

"Sudah, ini makan."Taemin meletakkan kotak bekal di meja minho. Minho menyerangai. Lalu menarik taemin kedalam pangkuannya.

"Bagaimana kalau makan siangku, kau saja?"Tanya minho seraya menjilat daun telinga taemin seduktif.

.

"Aah, minhoo..."Taemin menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas minho. Minho membantu taemin menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

"Terus..."Minho menarik tengkuk taemin lalu mencumbu bibirnya. Tubuh taemin masih terus naik turun. Seragam masih menempel di tubuhnya, kancing kemejanya terbuka, menampilkan branya yang tersingkap dan payudara dengan putingnya yang menegang.

"Minho... Dekat..."Taemin mendesah di sela cumbuan minho. Minho mencengram pinggul taemin lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Taemin memekik. "Aaah... Minho..."Cairan taemin menyembur membasahi kejantanan minho. Minho masih terus menggerakkan tubuhnya. 4 tusukan kemudian, minho mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam taemin. "Kenapa di dalam? Ini masa suburku."Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya. Minho terkekeh.

"Sudahlah. Tidak akan terjadi apa apa."

.

"sudah mengerti?"tanya kyungsoo pada kai yang sejak tadi menatap buku yang ia coret coret selama menjelaskan. Kai mengangguk. Kyungsoo tersenyum. kai murid yang menyenangkan. Tidak genit seperti murid muridnya yang lain.

"noona, bagian yang ini, aku masih agak bingung. Bisa kau ulangi?"pinta kai. Kai bisa dengan nyamannya memanggil kyungsoo noona, karena menurutnya, kyungsoo tidak keberatan dengan panggilan itu. yah, selama kai tahu tempat, kalau hanya berdua begini tidak masalah, kalau di kelas, panggil seongsae, selesai, kan?

"sebentar lagi waktu istirahatnya habis. Bagaimana? Memang penjelasannya agak panjang."

"err.. bagaimana kalau aku ke rumah noona besok?"tanya kai. Mengingat besok hari minggu pasti mereka libur sekolah.

"besok? Aku ada acara. Aku harus pulang ke rumah. Minho oppa yang akan menemaniku. Mungkin sore baru ada di rumah."kai tampak berpikir sejenak. Mungkin ia bisa membantu taemin kali ini.

"bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menemani? Aku sudah lama tidak jalan jalan di korea, noona."tawar kai.

"lalu minho oppa?"tanya kyungsoo.

"ya, kita bisa jalan bertiga. Eh? Kalau tidak mengganggu kencan kalian."kai mengusap tengkuknya.

"mungkin minho akan mengijinkan. Boleh saja."jawab kyungsoo. kai tersenyum.

.

"kau serius?"tanya taemin saat kai menceritakan rencananya. Kai tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "sebaiknya aku telfon minho oppa!"taemin meraih poselnya.

"yeoboseyo, min."

"oppa, besok ada acara?"tanya taemin.

"ada, tapi sudah di rusak oleh saudara kembarmu yang hitam itu."taemin terkekeh.

"ayolah oppa, batalkan saja. Biar kai bersama kyungsoo. kita jalan jalan."pinta taemin manja. Kai tersenyum melihat tingkah saudara kembarnya itu. yah, dia akui, kali ini dia agak jahat. Tapi, setidaknya ia bisa diterima oleh taemin. Hei, siapa yang mau di tolak oleh saudara kembarnya sendiri?

"kau mau ke mana, hem?"tanya minho.

"ke… aku ingin ke café minseok ajhumma."

"arra. Kita ke sana besok. Tapi, setelahnya… kau tahu, kan?"tanya minho. Taemin mendengus kesal.

"arra. Aku tahu. Dasar oppa pervert!"

"hahaha, baiklah. Besok aku jemput setelah si hitam dan kyungsoo berangkat."ucap minho.

Pip.

Taemin mematikan telfonnya. Ia memandang kai lalu tersenyum. "aku menyayangimu!"seru taemin seraya memeluk kai erat. Kai balas memeluk taemin. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak akur seperti ini. mereka selalu seperti kucing dan anjing.

"kau berhutang banyak padaku."taemin mengangguk semangat.

"ayo makan. Aku lapar."taemin menarik kai turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"bukannya kau baru saja selesai makan?"tanya kai.

"baru? Itukan sudah satu jam yang lalu."

"hei, itu masih baru, taemin. Pantas kau jadi bertambah gemuk begini."kai mengusap perut taemin yang agak membesar.

"enak saja. Aku tidak gemuk!"taemin memukul tangan kai yang ada di perutnya.

"iya iya. Hanya saja, kau terlihat lebih berisi."kai memperthatikan taemin.

"biar saja! Biar aku tambah sexy."

"menjijikkan."kai menoyor kepala taemin.

.

"noona!"panggil kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya pada kai. "mana minho seongsae?"tanya kai.

"dia tidak bisa ikut. Tiba tiba semalam dia menelfonku dan bilang dia ada acara besok. Padahal kami sudah mempersiapkan ini jauh jauh hari."kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Kai terkekeh. Lucu juga melihat sisi manja seorang guru yang biasanya terlihat anggun di kelas itu.

"sudahlah noona, mungkin minho seongsae sedan ada acara penting. Memangnya, kalian mau apa pergi ke rumahmu?"

"aku mau mencoba gaun pengantinku."jawab kyungsoo. kai sontak menatap kyungsoo.

"gaun pengantin?"tanya kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kai tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Gaun pengantin, artinya minho dan kyungsoo akan menikah. Lalu taemin? Apa dia tahu kalau kyungsoo dan minho akan menikah? Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya?

"kai, ayo naik."menggandeng tangan kai. Kai masih tidak berbicara apa apa sampai ia dan kyungsoo bisa menemukan tempat duduk. Kyungsoo sengaja memilik naik kereta. Karena memang lebih sesuai dengan jadwal yang sudah ia susun. "kai, kenapa diam?"tanya kyungsoo. kai menggeleng.

"aku baru tahu, kau dan minho seongsae akan menikah."ucap kai.

"memang. Tidak banyak yang tahu. Sebentar lagi minho akan pindah ke gwangju. Rencananya aku akan mengikutinya ke gwangju. Maka dari itu, orangtua kami menyuruh kami untuk segera menikah."

"lalu kau dan minho seongsae menyetujuinya?"tanya kai.

"sangat. Memang sejak awal, kami tahu, hubungan kai ini serius. Bukan main main. Minho juga usdah sering membicarakan soal pernikahan. Tapi, kami belum mengatakan apapun kepada orang tua kami. Apalagi usia kami masih 22 tahun. Masih terlalu muda, menurutku."kai mengangguk. Ia kembali teringat pada taemin. Tahu begini, kai tidak akan membantu taemin.

Kereta mereka berhenti di salah satu stasiun. Masih ada 5 stasiun lagi, baru sampai di tempat tujuan. Ada beberapa penumpang yang masuk. Kai dan kyungsoo bersyukur mereka masuk saat kereta belum penuh. Kereta benar benar penuh sekarang. Kai melihat ada seorang ibu hamil tua yang baru saja masuk. Tempat duduk sudah penuh. Ibu itu mau tidak mau harus berdiri.

"noona, jaga tempat dudukku sebentar."ucap kai. Kyungsoo mengagguk. Ia meletakkan tasnya di tempat duduk kai tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian, kai kembali bersama seorang ibu hamil. "anda duduk saja di sini."ucap kai pada ibu tersebut. Ibu hamil tersebut mengucap terimakasih pada kai, lalu duduk di samping kyungsoo. kai berdiri di depan kyungsoo. kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kai. Ia tidak menyangka kai sebaik ini. yah, memang kai tidak memperlihatkan tanda tanda kalau dia seorang anak yang nakal. Tapi, tetap saja, ia kira namja sebaik kai sudah punah, dan hanya muncul di drama drama.

.

"kai, kita mampir ke café itu sebentar, ne?"pinta kyungsoo. ia baru saja selesai mencoba gaun pengantinnya. Sekarang mereka akan pulang.

"boleh."jawab kai. Kai dan kyungsoo memasuki café itu. tidak terlalu sepi. Kai memesan es krim coklat sedangkan kyungsoo, latte.

"kau ini, aku pikir dari penampilanmu kau akan memesan latte atau mocca, ternyata kau masih anak sma biasa."kyungsoo tertawa kecil saat mendengar pesanan kai. Kai hanya tersenyum lebar.

"aku tidak suka minum yang berkafein."ucap kai.

"kenapa?"tanya kyungsoo.

"pahit."jawab kai. Kyungsoo semakin keras tertawa. Lucu sekali anak ini. padahal ia pikir, kai cukup keren dengan perlakuannya tadi pada ibu hamil. Dan sekarang, ia mengembalikan image anak kecilnya. "noona, kenapa kau memesan gaun di sini? kenapa tidak di seoul saja?"tanya kai.

"kami menikah di sini. maka dari itu, hampir tiap minggu kami datang ke sini. memesan ini dan itu. memilih ini dan itu."kai mengangguk.

Drrt drrt

Ponsel kyungsoo bergetar. Sebuah pesan dari baekhyun, teman kuliahnya.

From : byun-liner

Kau sudah putus dengan minho?

To: byun-liner

Apa maksudmu? Kami bahkan sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan kami.

From : byun-liner

Lalu, kenapa minho malah jalan jalan dengan yeoja lain?

To : byun-liner

Jangan bercanda.

From : byun-liner

Aku serius, kyung. Aku melihatnya sendiri di café minseok eonni. Akan aku kirimkan gambarnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"ada apa, noona?"tanya kai.

"entahlah, temanku tiba tiba mengatakan padaku kalau minho sedang jalan jalan dengan yeoja lain."jawab kyungsoo. mata kai melebar. Ini buruk. Ia harus segera memberitahu taemin.

To : nyonya jamur

Min, kau di mana? Kenapa teman kyungsoo ada yang tahu kau jalan jalan dengan minho?

From :nyonya jamur

Benarkah? Aku sedang di café minseok ajhumma.

To :nyonya jamur.

Sebaiknya kalian pergi.

From : nyonya jamur

Memang kami mau pergi. Kami mau ke rumah minho oppa.

To : nyonya jamur

Jangan! Kalau kyungsoo tahu itu kau, dia akan segera minta pulang. Malah gawat kalau dia menangkap basah kalian!

From :nyonya jamur

Tapi minho oppa tidak mau mengantarkanku pulang. Eottokhae?

To :nyonya jamur

Bilang kau ingin pulang, kyungsoo akan segera pulang. Aku akan menahannya selama mungkin di sini.

Kai memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kyungsoo yang wajahnya memerah.

"noona, ada apa?"tanya kai. Ia harus pandai panda berakting sepanjang waktu. Dan ini melelahkan.

"taemin…"mata kai melebar mendengar nama yang kyungsoo ucapkan. "dia… punya namjachingu?"tanya kyungsoo.

"punya, sepertinya anak sekolah khusus namja. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya."jawab kai sekenanya. Oh, ayolah otak. Bekerjalah dengan cepat!

"benarkah?"tanya kyungsoo. kai mengangguk. Dia benar benar mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya saat ini. "ya sudah. Ayo kita pulang. Aku harus memasak untuk minho."kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"noona tidak mau jalan jalan dulu?"tanya kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"ini kereta terakhir. Kalau tidak naik ini, kita tidak bisa sampai di seoul."jawab kyungsoo. kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "ayo."kyungsoo menggenggam tangan kai.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kai terus saja mencoba mengulur waktu agar kyungsoo tidak segera pulang. Mulai dari minta makan, lalu minta di temani jalan jalan. Semuanya. Dan sialnya, taemin tidak bisa di hubungi.

"kai, ayo. Ini sudah malam. Pasti minho oppa sekarang sudah lapar."kyungsoo menarik tangan kai yang baru saja akan membelokkan jalannya ke antrian ddeokbokki.

"noona, aku ingi ddeokbokki."rengek kai.

"aku akan membuatkannya untukmu. Ayo ke rumah minho sekarang. Dia pasti sekarang kelaparan."kyungsoo menggeret kai.

'bagaimana bisa dia kelaparan, kalau sekarang ia sedang memakan saudara kembarku?' batin kai. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu rumah minho. Sayup sayup terdengar suara yang agak menijikkan untuknya.

"aah… oppa.. sudah, aku lelah.."

"dasar slut! Kau sendiri yang menggodaku!"

Mata kyungsoo dan kai membulat. Itu suara taemin dan minho. Wajah kai memucat. Kyungsoo memeranikan diri membuka pintu rumah minho. Satu tangannya yang menggandeng tangan kai erat membuat kai ikut terseret masuk ke dalam rumah minho saat kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

"aaah… oppaaahh…"

"aaah…"

Dan dua suara itu menghentikan langkah kaki kyungsoo dan kai. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Mencoba menetralkan degup jantung masing masing. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kai yang memucat.

"i… itu… taemin, kan?"tanya kyungsoo. kai tidak menjawab. Ia benar benar bingung harus berkata apa. Kyungsoo kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Lagi, kai ikut terseret. Tangan kyungsoo gemetar saat memegang kenop pintu kamar minho. Asal suara menjijikkan tadi.

Cklek

Kyungsoo hampir pingsan saat melihat isi kamar minho. Kai menahan tubuh kyungsoo yang limbung. minho yang masih setengah tersadar terkejut saat melihat kyungsoo menangis di depan pintu kamarnya dengan kai yang menenangkannya.

"k..kyung…"minho mencoba bangun. Ia memakaikan selimut pada taemin yang terlelap karena terlalu lelah.

"hajima!"seru kyungsoo. minho menghentikan langkahnya. Kyungsoo menepis tangan kai yang sejak tadi mengusap punggungnya. "aku pulang."ucap kyungsoo seraya pergi.

"noona.."

"urusi saja saudara kembarmu itu."ucap kyungsoo dingin. Ia benar benar tidak menyangka, ternyata kai yang selama ini ia lihat sebagai seorang anak laki laki yang baik hanya pura pura. Ia justru menyembunyikan perselingkuhan calon suaminya dengan saudara kembarnya. Menjijikkan.

.

"eungh… kai.."taemin menggeliatkan badannya saat berkas sinar matahari mengenai matanya. Kai yang teridur di sofa kamar taemin pun terbangun lalu berjalan mendekati taemin.

"ada apa, min?"tanya kai.

"bagaimana?"tanya taemin. Kai menghela nafas. Ia benar bingung harus berkata apa. Semalam ia membawa taemin pulang. Lalu, memandikannya, setelah itu, ia menunggui taemin yang terus tertidur. Tiba tiba badan taemin demam. Ia memanggil dokter. Dan ucapan sang dokter setelah memeriksa taemin membuatnya shock. Taemin demam, ia kedinginan. Baiklah itu tidak apa apa. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, taemin hamil. Ya, taemin sedang mengandung anak minho, hanya ia yang tahu. Taemin, orang tuanya, kyungsoo, minho, semuanya tidak ada yang tahu. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, kyungsoo menelfonnya, lalu mencacinya. Dan mengatakan kalau minho sudah meminta maaf, dan berjanji tidak akan menemui taemin lagi, pernikahan mereka juga di percepat. Minggu depan.

"kyungsoo sudah tahu."jawab kai. Ia bingung mau mulai dari mana. Pertanyaan taemin memiliki banyak jawaban. Yang benar saja, taemin hanya bertanya bagaimana. Kai bisa saja menjawab, kau tidur seperti orang mati.

"lalu?"kai menghela nafas.

"sudah, itu saja."jawab kai.

"bohong. Pasti ada yang lain."taemin memegang tangan kai.

"entahlah. Mungkin appa dan umma akan mengusir kita dari rumah."kai mengedikkan bahunya.

"kenapa jadi seperti ini…"taemin menangis.

"min…"kai mengusap kepala taemin. "kau sudah tahu, kalau kau-"

Brak

"kim jongin! Kim taemin! Cepat keluar!"seru sebuah suara. Suara appa mereka. Kim kyuhyun. Seketika wajah kai dan taemin memucat. Kai membantu taemin bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia masih pusing karena demamnya. Kai memapah taemin ke ruang keluarga. Di sana ada appa mereka yang tampak marah dan eomma mereka kim sungmin yang menangis dan hyung mereka, kim junmyeon yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar.

"eomma…"taemin mencoba memeluk eommanya.

Plak!

Kyuhyun menampar taemin. Kai tersentak. "appa…"taemin memegang pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan.

"sejak kapan kau jadi pelacur? Siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi pelacur, hah?"bentak kyuhyun. Taemin menangis. Kai memeluk taemin, membawanya duduk di sofa. "dan kai juga! Kau malah membantu adikmu menjual dirinya. Sudah aku bilang, kau memang tidak berguna!"

Plak!

Sekarang kai yang di tampar appanya. Kai hanya diam. Ini bukan kali pertama appanya menamparnya. Appanya memang tidak pernah mensyukuri keberadaannya. Itulah kenapa ia berada di jepang sejak sma. Ia memang tidak sepintar kakaknya, kim junmyeon, seorang dokter muda yang sangat di segani oleh seniornya karena kepandaiannya. Ia hanya anak sekolah biasa.

Kyuhyun melemparkan selembar amplop pada taemin. Kai membuka amplop tersebut lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah surat. Kai membacanya. Tubuhnya melemas setelah membaca isi surat tersebut. Taemin di keluarkan dari sekolah, karena melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh di lingkungan sekolah dan lebih parahnya, dengan gurunya sendiri. Minho? Sepertinya dia baik baik saja di sana, lidahnya cukup lihai untuk menipu orang dengan argumen argumen menyebalkannya.

.

Kai berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya dengan tatapan jijik dari selurung penghuni lorong. Yah, berita menyebar dengan cepat. Entah benar, entah salah. Dan semua tatapan di tambah bisikan bisikan di belakangnya berjalan sepanjang waktu. Sejak bel masuk belum berdering, sampai bel istirahat berdering. Dan sejauh ini puncaknya berada saat minho memasuki kelas kai. Yah, untuk mengajar. Sebenarnya, kai ingin sekali menghajar namja tiang yang mengoceh tidak jelas di depan kelas itu. tapi, sungguh kai tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan. Keadaan di perburuk dengan, sekeluarnya minho dari kelas, kyungsoolah yang masuk. Kesialan berlipat bagi kai.

Bel istirahat berdering, kyungsoo sudah selesai. Bel pulang juga sudah berdering. Kai menghela nafas, ia kira ia akan di bully karena gosip adiknya, ternyata tidak, apa belum? Entahlah, sejauh ini hanya telinga dan matanya saja yang pedas mendengar dan melihat orang orang membicarakannya. Kai memasukkan buku bukunya ke dalam tas. Semua penghuni kelas sudah keluar. Tinggal ia dan kyungsoo. benarkah? Ya tuhan, serasa seperti film yang sudah di setting sedemikian rupa hingga bisa membuat kyungsoo dan kai hanya berdua di dalam kelas tanpa sengaja.

Kai berjalan melewati kyungsoo yang masih mengecek hasil perkerjaan murid muridnya. Kai sudah sampai di depan pintu dan hendak membukanya saat ia tiba tiba membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan ke arah meja guru, tempat kyungsoo berada. Kyungsoo yang menyadari kai berjalan mendekatinya, mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap muridnya itu dengan tatapan malas.

"ada apa?"tanya kyungsoo. kai mengusap tengkuknya.

"kau… apa tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan minho?"tanya kai.

"KAU GILA?"seru kyungsoo. "sudah bagus aku tidak mencekik adikmu itu di rumah minho kemarin. Dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk membatalkan pernikahanku dengan minho? Tidak terima kasih. Ada banyak hal lain yang harus aku kerjakan daripada berurusan dengan kalian."

"aku mohon. Biarkan minho bersama taemin."kai berlutut. Kedua tangannya di tangkupkan di depan dadanya. Ia benar benar terkejut ia bisa melakukan hal ini. demi taemin, saudara kembarnya yang masih senantiasa mencacinya sebulan yang lalu. Dan sekarang, ia berlutut demi taemin.

"biarkan minho bersama siapa katamu? Taemin? Kalau kau menyuruhku membunuh taemin, aku lakukan. Kalau kau menyuruhku melepaskan minho untuk taemin, aku tidak mau. Kau ini benar benar pandai berbohong, ya. Jadi, kau memintaku untuk memberimu tambahan di kelas untuk memberi taemin waktu untuk menggoda tunanganku? Dan kemarin, kau minta ikut bersamaku agar taemin bisa kembali menggoda tunanganku? Dan aku tidak mengetahui apapun. Kau benar benar penipu ulung!" kyungsoo menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Kai menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku mohon, aku akan melakukan apapun."ucap kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"kyung…"tiba tiba minho membuka pintu kelas. Matanya melebar saat melihat kai berlutut di depan kyungsoo. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI, HAH?"seru minho. Ia mencengkram kerah baju kai.

"dia memintaku untuk membatalkan pernikahan kita."jawab kyungsoo santai.

"seenaknya saja kau ini."ucap minho. Minho melepaskan cengkramannya saat merasakan kai tidak memberi respon apapun. Kai bukan pria lemah. Dia sangat kuat. Baik fisik maupun mentalnya. Hanya saja, saat ini dia sedang kalut. Terlalu banyak masalah. Terlalu banyak tekanan.

Minho menarik kyungsoo keluar dari kelasnya. Meninggalkan kai dan tumpukan kertas ulangan milik kyungsoo. kai tersadar beberapa saat setelahnya. Ia melirik tumpukan kertas yang ada di meja di sampingnya. Kai menghela nafas lalu merapihkannya. Bagaimanapun ini hasil ulangan teman temannya. Dan kyungsoo harus memeriksanya. Kai membawa keluar kertas dan tas milik kyungsoo, lalu ia berjalan ke ruang guru. Lagi, semua tatapan dan bisikan itu. kai hanya diam. Ia menulikan telinganya dan mengacuhkan tatapan itu. kai meletakkan kertas dan tas itu di meja bertuliskan 'do kyungsoo'.

Kai berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Lorong yang ia lewati agak memutar. Ia memilih jalan yang agak sepi. Hanya satu dua orang yang lalu lalang di sini. kai bisa sedikit bernafas lega di sini. setidaknya ia terbebas dari tatapan orang orang itu.

"kau mau apa?"

"kau tidak ingin melepaskan ku untuk taemin, kan? Bagaimana kalau aku yang akan pergi meninggalkanmu?"

"maksudmu?"

"kau mau, aku kembali ke taemin?"

"tidak."

"kalau begitu, berikan apa yang taemin berikan padaku."

"tidak! Lepaskan! Minho, lepaskan! Kau mau apa, hah"

Kai menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar percakapan dari salah satu ruang kelas yang tidak di pakai. Kai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kelas tersebut. Ia mencoba melihat ke dalam kelas tersebut. Matanya melebar saat melihat minho mencoba membuka pakaian kyungsoo. segera saja kai masuk kedalam kelas tersebut, lalu menarik tubuh minho, lalu memukulnya. Kyungsoo yang terkejut, reflek berteriak. Kai mencengkram kerah baju minho, ia mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul minho lagi. Pada saat itulah beberapa orang yang mendengar suara teriakan kyungsoo datang.

"kim jongin!"seru salah seorang dari mereka. Kai seketika melepaskan kerah baju minho. "ada apa, ini?"tanya orang itu.

"dia mencoba memperkosa kyungsoo. saat aku mencoba menyelamatkannya, dia malah memukulku."jawab minho cepat. Mata kai melebar. Ia tidak menyangka otak minho bekerja secepat itu.

"kim jong in, ruang kepala sekolah, sekarang."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tahu kai tidak bersalah. Tapi tidak mungkin ia mengatakan minho bersalah. Minho calon suaminya. Kyungsoo masih terus terdiam, saat kai mencoba membela dirinya, saat minho terus menyudutkan kai. Dan akhirnya, sampai surat pernyataan, kai di keluarkan dari sekolah. Kyungsoo masih terus diam.

Kai berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi dengan langkah gontai. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan di keluarkan dari sekolah di hari keduanya. Ini terlalu cepat. Semuanya terlalu cepat. Yah, walalupun pedebatannya dengan minho tadi memakan waktu hingga pulang sekolah, tetap saja. Ini terlalu cepat. Bahkan appanya tidak di hubungi sama sekali. Oh, mungkin karena taemin sebelumnya juga memiliki catatan buruk di sekolah, karena itulah mereka tidak perlu repot repot memanggil orangtua kai. Karena mereka sudah terlanjur memandang kai sebelah mata.

"kai…"panggil sebuah suara. Kai menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik. Kyungsoo. "terimakasih."ucap kyungsoo. kai hanya dia memandang kyungsoo dengan tatapan datar. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia benar benar penat. Kai terus diam sampai kyungsoo ada di hadapannya. "kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau memintaku untuk melepaskan minho? Maksudku, bahkan minholah yang membuat taemin di keluarkan dari sekolah."

"taemin hamil. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau taemin terus bersama minho. Tapi, bagaimanapun minho appanya."jawab kai. Mata kyungsoo membulat. Taemin hamil? "tapi, tidak perlu repot repot. Aku akan menjaga taemin. Toh minho juga tidak akan melepaskanmu. Jaga minho baik baik."ucap kai seraya tersenyum. ia menepuk pundak kyungsoo sebelum pergi. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menangis. Kai memang baik. Bahkan lebih baik dari perkiraannya. Kai tidak buruk. Kai tidak jahat. Kai baik. Sangat baik. Minholah yang jahat. Tapi, bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahannya dengan minho. Appanya bisa membunuhnya.

.

"kai, kau mau ke mana?"tanya taemin saat melihat kai memasukkan baju bajunya ke dalam koper.

"pergi."jawab kai singkat. Ia masih sibuk dengan barang barangnya.

"ke mana?"tanya taemin. Ia berjalan menghampiri kai, lalu duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"entah."jawab kai.

"maksudmu? Ini surat apa, kai?"tanya taemin saat melihat selembar surat tergeletak di meja nakas tempat tidur kai. Mata taemin melebar saat membaca isi surat itu. "kau…"

"appa akan mengusirku cepat atau lambat setelah membaca surat itu. maka dari itu aku pergi dulu. Setidaknya penyakit jantungnya tidak kambuh."ucap kai sambil menutup tasnya. Taemin menarik tangan kai saat kai hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

"jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku juga di keluarkan dari sekolah. Dan appa tidak mengusirku! Lalu, kenapa kau seenaknya saja menyimpulkan appa akan mengusirmu?"

"aku berbeda dengan kalian. Aku berbeda denganmu, min. appa menyayangimu. Kau putri satu satunya di rumah ini. lagi pula, kau sedang mengandung. Tidak mungkin appa mengusirmu. Sedangkan aku, hanya anak laki laki yang tidak berguna. Kalau appa mengusirku, masih ada junmyeon hyung. Kalau appa mengusirmu, appa tidak memiliki anak perempuan lagi. Bahkan kau lihat sendiri, saat appa mengirimku ke jepang karena aku tidak di terima di sekolah junmyeon hyung dulu. Appa membuangku, min. appa juga sering bilang, aku tidak berguna. Sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Appa lebih sering marah semenjak aku ada di korea."ucap kai. Taemin menangis.

Taemin tidak ingin kehilangan saudara kembarnya. Ia memang tidak pernah akur dengan kai. Tapi, setidaknya kai selalu bersamanya. Ia kesepian selama kai berada di jepang. Junmyeon tidak pernah menemaninya. Dan kedatangan kai benar benar memberinya banyak warna baru.

"tapi, yeobo kasihan taemin kalau dia harus tinggal bersama eomma. Kau tahu sendiri eomma tidak pernah menyetujui pernikahan kita. Belum tentu juga eomma menerima taemin."terdengar suara eomma mereka dari ruang keluarga. "kenapa tidak tinggal bersama kita saja?"tanya sungmin.

"tidak. Akan banyak sekali orang berdatangan sebentar lagi. Mereka akan terus menannyakan soal suami taemin setiap melihat perut taemin membuncit."jawab kyuhyun.

"tapi, yeobo…"

"kalau kau ingin taemin tinggal di sini, jangan biarkan dia keluar dari rumah. Kalau ada tamu, jangan biarkan dia keluar dari kamarnya."ucap kyuhyun.

"taemin bisa tertekan kalau sepeti itu terus. Kasihan dia."suara sungmin melemah.

"terserah. Aku beri kau dua pilihan."ucap kyuhyun. "masih bagus aku tidak mengusirnya dari rumah."

Taemin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan kai. Kai menatap taemin. Taemin menangis. "bawa aku."ucapnya. kai menghela nafas. Ia tahu, keadaan taemin tidak lebih baik darinya. Kai mengangguk. Taemin segera mengemasi barangnya. Saat tengah malam, kai dan taemin pergi dari rumah mereka. Kai sudah menelfon jongdae, paman jauh mereka. Ia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada jongdae. Dan jongdae bersedia menampung mereka.

"kenapa kalian tidak tinggal di sini saja?"tanya jongdae saat kai bilang mereka hanya tinggal di sana sementara waktu.

"tidak. Aku takut appa akan menemukan kami dan taemin akan di bawa ke halmoni."jawab kai.

"kalau begitu, tinggallah bersama yixing. Dia saat ini tinggal di pinggir kota. Kalian bisa menetap di sana bersamanya. Setidaknya ada yang menemani kalian."ucap jongdae. Kai dan taemin bertatapan sejenak.

"terima, atau aku akan menelfon sungmin eonni sekarang."ancam minseok. Kai dan taemin mengangguk cepat. "aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan kontak dengan kalian. Setidaknya, jika suatu saat kalian butuh bantuan, kalian tahu siapa yang kalian hubungi."

"lalu, kai… kau bilang kau akan bekerja."ucap jongdae. Kai mengangguk. "kerja apa? Bahkan kau tidak punya ijasah sma."

"entahlah, sepertinya kuli bangunan, atau bekerja di kedai kedai pinggir jalan."jawab kai.

"kuli bangunan? Apa tidak terlalu berat?"tanya minseok.

"setidaknya aku tidak mencuri."jawab kai. Minseok dan jongdae hanya mengangguk. Mereka tahu, kai dan taemin keras kepala.

"besok yixing akan menjemput kalian."ucap jongdae.

.

"baba yakin, kyuhyun ajusshi tidak mencari mereka?"tanya yixing.

"baba sendiri tidak yakin, yi. Tapi bagaimana lagi. Tapi, baba akan mencoba melihat keadaan sebelum memberitahu kyuhyun hyung nantinya."jawab jongdae. "kalian sudah siap?"tanya jongdae pada kai dan taemin. Mereka mengangguk.

"baiklah. Baba, mama, aku berangkat dulu."pamit yixing.

"mama titip mereka, yi."ucap minseok. Yixing mengangguk sambil tersenyum. ia memeluk orangtuanya sejenak. Lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"jiejie, kenapa tidak tinggal bersama jongdae ajusshi?"tanya taemin.

"aku hanya anak angkat mereka. Aku rasa aku sudah cukup merepotkan mereka selama ini. maka dari itu aku membeli sebuah rumah di pinggir kota. Agar tidak merepotkan mereka."jawab yixing.

"aku baru tahu, kalau yi-jie anak angkat."sahut kai.

"menurutmu? Usia mereka baru kepala 3, dan usiaku saat ini sudah 24. Jarak usia kami hanya 8 tahun. Babaku mengangkatku menjadi anaknya saat usianya masih 20 tahun. Waktu itu, dia menemukanku sendirian di depan sebuah rumah sakit. Saat itu orang tua kandungku baru saja meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Aku tidak punya siapa siapa lagi. Lalu baba membawaku ke rumah, dan merawatku."

"lalu, jie sepertinya jongdae ajusshi dan minseok ajhumma sangat menyayangimu. Kenapa kau tidak tinggal saja dengan mereka?"tanya taemin.

"aku sudah bilang, tidak ingin merepotkan mereka. Lagi pula, aku rasa aku bisa cepat memiliki adik, kalau mereka hanya tinggal berdua."jawab yixing. "usia mereka sudah kepala tiga dan belum punya anak."

"jiejie kan anak mereka?"tanya taemin.

"anak kandung."jawab yixing. Taemin mengangguk.

"jie, kau kan punya hubungan khusus dengan junmyeon hyung. Jangan beritahu dia, ne?"pinta kai. Yixing tersenyum.

"tidak akan."jawab yixing.

.

Semuanya berjalan cukup baik. Yah, cukup. Setidaknya kandungan taemin berkembang dengan baik. Kai, dia bekerja serabutan. Pagi bekerja di salah satu proyek pembangunan sebuah gedung, malamnya bekerja di kedai pinggir jalan. Sebenarnya ia tidak di ijinkan bekerja oleh yixing. Namun kai menolak. Ia tetap bekerja. Setidaknya uangnya bisa di gunakan untuk membeli susu ibu hamil dan makanan untuk taemin, kalau dia sedang ngidam.

"jie, aku dengar, kalau usia ibu kurang dari 20 tahun, nanti bayinya mudah sakit, ya?"tanya taemin pada yixing yang sedang memasak.

"memang. Maka dari itu, kau harus menjaga kondisimu. Paling tidak, kalau kondisimu tidak memperburuk bayimu."yixing mengusap perut taemin yang membuncit. Kandungan taemin sudah memasuki bulan ke 9. Berarti tinggal menghitung hari saja. Taemin juga sering merasakan bayinya menendang.

"kau masak apa, jie?"tanya taemin.

"ayam goreng. Kesukaan kalian."jawab yixing sambil membawa satu piring penuh ayam goreng. Mata taemin berbinar melihat potongan potongan ayam goreng di depannya. Yixing tersenyum. "kau ingin makan dulu, atau menunggu kai?"tanya yixing.

"aku ingin menunggu kai. Tapi aku ingin segera memakannya. Bagaimana ini, jie?"taemin merengek. Yixing terkekeh.

"makan saja dulu. Nanti kalau kai datang, kau makan lagi. Ayamnya masih ada, nanti aku goreng lagi."jawab yixing. Taemin mengangguk semangat.

Taemin sudah menghabiskan 4 potong ayam saat kai datang. Kai tersenyum melihat taemin sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Tapi, senyumnya menghilang saat melihat apa yang sedang taemin makan.

"ya, kim taemin! Jangan di habiskan! Aku juga mau."seru kai.

"sudah, biarkan saja. Ini masih ada."yixing melerai kai dan taemin yang sedang berebut ayam goreng. "kau mandilah dulu."ucap yixing. Kai mengangguk pasrah. Yixing memang selalu menengahi kai dan taemin yang sering bertengkar karena hal kecil. Bagaimanapun kai dan taemin masih muda. Hal hal kecil masih sering mereka permasalahkan. "ya tuhan, kai. Pakai bajumu!"yixing menutup wajahnya saat kai hanya keluar dengan celana pendek dan kaos yang di sampirkan di bahunya. Kai nyengir.

"kenapa, jie? Aku hanya ingin pamer otot ke taemin. Min, lihat badanku kekar,ya?"kai memamerkan ototnya pada taemin. Taemin mengangguk. Memang pekerjaan kai banyak menggunakan otot. Di tempatnya bekerja, kai banyak mengangkat barang, kalau bukan pasir, batu bata, ya krak krak kalau badan kai berotot.

"tapi kau tambah hitam."komentar taemin. Kai mendelik.

"ini tan, tahu."ralat kai. Yixing terkekeh.

"cepat pakai bajumu, atau jangan sentuh ayam gorengnya."ancam yixing saat kai masih asik memamerkan ototnya. Kai segera memakai kaosnya. Lalu duduk di samping taemin untuk memulai chicken attacknya.

Tok tok tok

Yixing berlarin membukakan pintunya. "baba! Mama!"seru yixing saat melihat siapa yang datang. Kai dan taemin yang sejak tadi berebut ayam goreng segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"loh, kalian sudah makan? Padahal ajhumma membawakan kalian ini."minseok mengangkat sebuah kantung plastik dengan gambar logo salah satu restaurant ayam goreng favorit kai dan taemin.

"oh, ajhumma. Perut kami selalu memiliki tempat untuk ayam."kai bergegas menerima kantung platik tersebut. Minseok, jongdae dan yixing terkekeh saat melihat taemin dan kai kembali memakan ayam.

"yi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"tanya jongdae. Yixing mengangguk.

"Ada apa?"Tanya yixing saat ia, minseok dan jongdae sudah ada di kamarnya.

"Kemarin, kyuhyun hyung ke rumah. Menanyakan apa kami mengetahui keberadaan kai dan taemin. Kami bilang tidak, lalu kami malah bertanya ada apa. Dan mereka menjelaskan semuanya. Aku rasa sebaiknya mereka kembali ke rumah mereka."Jongdae menjelaskan.

"Tapi, sepertinya mereka tidak mau."Jawab yixing. Jongdae menghela nafas.

"Kami tahu. Maka dari itu kami membicarakan ini dengamu. Kau cobalah berbicara dengan mereka. Siapa tahu mereka mau."Sahut minseok.

"Kalau mere-"

"Aakh, kai... Perutku sakit!"Teriakan taemin menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Kai segera menggendong taemin ke dalam mobil. Jongdae sudah siap di dalam mobilnya. Yixing dan minseok mengikutinya.

.

"Dae!"Panggil kyuhyun. Jongdae taerkejut saat melihat kyuhyun berlari ke arahnya.

"Hyung? Sedang apa di sini?"Tanya jongdae.

"Suho menelfonku, dia bilang dia melihat taemin di bawa ke kamar bersalin."Jawab kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau tahu keberadaan mereka?"Tanya kyuhyun.

"Mereka melarang kami."Sahut minseok sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada kai yang tertidur dengan paha yixing sebagai bantalnya. Sungmin seketika memeluk kai sambil menangis.

"Eugh."Kai terbangun saat merasakan ada yang memeluknya. "Eomma?"Mata kai seketika melebar melihat siapa yang memeluknya.

Ctak

Kyuhyun memukul kepala kai. "Kenapa kau membawa taemin pergi, hah?"Tanya kyuhyun.

"Mian."Kai menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku pikir appa akan mengusirku setelah tahu aku di keluarkan dari sekolah. Lalu, kami mendengar taemin akan di kirim ke rumah halmoni. Maka dari itu kami pergi dari rumah."

"Mengusirmu dari rumah? Kau pikir aku orang tua macam apa, hah?" Kyuhyun tampak jengkel dengan jawaban kai tadi. "Lagi pula, kalau aku mengusirmu dari rumah, yang ada akulah yang akan di usir eommamu dari rumah."

"Sudah. Sekarang, mana taemin?"Lerai sungmin.

"Dia masih di dalam"jawab yixing.

.

"Eomma..."Taemin menangis saat mengetahui wajah eommanya lah yang pertama kali ia lihat saat ia siuman. Sungmin tersenyum. "Bogoshippoyo..."Taemin memeluk sungmin.

"Eomma."Junmyeon masuk ke dalam kamar inap taemin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Ada sungmin yang sedang menyuapin taemin, lalu kai yang sedang berbincang dengan jongdae dan kyuhyun, lalu minseok yang sedang mengupas buah bersama... Gotcha! Yixing. Junmyeon tersenyum melihat pujaan hatinya.

Grep

Junmyeon memeluk yixing dari belakang. Membuat yeoja kelahiran china itu tersentak.

Tuk

Minseok memukul kepala junmyeon dengan gagang pisau yang di pegangnya. "Appo eomma."Junmyeon mengusap kepalanya.

"Enak saja memanggilku eomma."Minseok mendelik.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau menjadi mertuanya, min?"Tanya kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin punya menantu yang tinggi. Seperti dokter yang waktu itu. Yi, siapa namanya?"Tanya minseok.

"Ah, dokter yifan? Kalau dia, aku juga mau."Jawab yixing. Junmyeon cemberut.

"Yifan sudah menikah."Jawab junmyeon ketus. Yang lainnya tertawa melihat dokter kim yang biasanya berwibawa itu, terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Oh, iya. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan kai. Kai dan taemin akan ke jepang untuk melanjutkan sekolah mereka. Tahun ajaran baru di mulai 3 bulan lagi. Aku rasa taemin sudah cukup sehat. Eomma kalian akan tinggal bersama kalian."Ucap kyuhyun.

"Lalu? Aku tinggal berdua dengan appa?"Tanya junmyeon. "Siapa yang akan memasak?"

"Maka dari itu. Aku dan jongdae sudah mengatur rencana pernikahan yixing dan junmyeon. Jadi, nanti ada yixing yang akan memasak untuk kita di rumah."Jawab kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin membawa yixing ke rumahmu untuk menjadi menantu atau pembantu, sih?"Tanya minseok.

"Menantu."Jawab kyuhyun. Wajah yixing bersemu merah.

"Kau dengar? Kau akan menjadi menantu keluarga kim."Bisik junmyeon. Yixing merinding.

"Ya!"Seru yixing sambil menggetok kepala junmyeon.

Fin

.

.

.

Yosh, sebenernya mau aku bagi jadi dua chap. tapi, lagi gak mood. jadi, aku satuin aja.

lastly, reviewnya jangan lupa!


End file.
